What 'the wedding night' means?
by Oliv-san
Summary: Just a short one-shot about Chi-Chi looking forward her wedding night and Goku who doesn't know what it is.


**It's just short story about Goku and Chi-Chi wedding night. I've written it in short time, so it's not a perfect one, but I hope you'll like it. **

**Every fav or constructive review will make ma happy!**

**I don't own anything except the plot. **

* * *

"So now, we're going to have our wedding night, Goku-san."

Chi-Chi and Goku came into their new house, a wedding gift from Chi-Chi's father, Ox-King. Looking round, Goku smiled to himself. There was a lot of space for training. He was paying attention more to this thought than to Chi-Chi's word, so his wife had to hit his shoulder.

"Goku-san! Are you listening to me? I was talking about our wedding night!"

Son skewed his head a little. "Wedding night, huh? What is it?"

Chi-Chi gave him confused look. Sometimes she had no idea if Goku was toying with her or he really didn't know anything about things like this. "Goku-san... Just come with me" she took his hand and led him into bedroom. It was big room with king-size bed. The woman smiled to herself - the dreams she had since childhood was about to come true.

"Sleeping?" Goku stretched and jawned. "Yeah, it was long day... But I'll eat something first, I suppose" he told more to himself than to Chi-Chi and turned around.

"Maybe... me?" Chi-Chi giggled and blushed a little. She loved to flirt with him, altought sometimes she doubted Goku undertood it. But now, in her opinion, it was obvious signal what she wanted him to do.

Goku gave her another confused look. _I really don't understand her... Maybe she've drank too much? There were a lot of alcohol at the wedding... _"You've told I had promised to be your husband, what meant we are forever together... Why now you want me to eat you?" he narrowed his eyebrows. "

"Oh my, Goku... Just go eat something" Chi-Chi was spitfire and her husband's behaviour, she read as teasing, made her feel upset. She used to have a lot of dreams about Goku, their wedding night, but teasing wasn't something she expected. All her dreams was so romantic without teasing, eating and stupid questions. Doesn't matter how much she loved him, those stupid questions always made her angry. _He always does it... "What 'wife' means?", "What 'wedding night' means?". Oh God, it stopped to be funny long time ago. _

"Uh... Hai. I'll be back for a moment" Goku nodded. _She often gets angry without any reason... Something has to be wrong with her. _

_I'll show you what 'wedding night' means. _Self-confident smile played along Chi-Chi's mouth. When Son left, she pulled back the covers from bed. She wanted to have a lot of flowers in the bedroom, so she picked some petals and put them on the sheet. _Such a romantic thing... Something more? Ah, candles...! _Chi-Chi reached a shelf and took a few candles from it. Lighting them, she put each one in other place of the room. With switched off light, it looked really effective. Chi-Chi was sure it would work. Now it was as in her dreams.

She wanted Goku to be totally impressed. She took off her dress and put in on a chair. The bride didn't wear anything, but her underwear. Black, lacy underwear. Chi-Chi sat down on the edge of the bed, just waiting for her husband. Putting one of her leg on the other, the woman hoped she looked very hot and attractive.

When Son came in, he didn't know what to think about it. Chi-Chi had told him they would sleep together, but he didn't understand why she wanted to sleep in outfit like that. It didn't look comfortable, but made him laugh. "I wish Master Roshi were here."

"W-What...?" from all Goku's teasing and toying, it was the worst. "What the hell are you talking about, Goku-san?" Chi-Chi was near to yell and once again she felt growing anger.

"Don't you know?" said Goku, looking at her with question in his look. "Master Roshi loves girls in this attire. He always reads magazines about it. I think he would be happy, if he were here now..."

"Shut up, Goku-san" Chi-Chi didn't mean to said it so loud, but sometimes she just couldn't control her anger. It was one of this times. "Come here or I'll bring you myself!"

_Women are so strange... Maybe it's because of lack of penis? Bulma looks always upest too. _But Goku didn't say anything aloud. He just sat down beside Chi-Chi. "Now take your clothes off" She saw it works, so Chi-Chi decided to keep her angry voice.

"Of course I will... I'm not you to sleep in such a strange dress" he smiled and started to unwear himself. He never had any problem with being naked, even being among people, so moment later he was naked. Chi-Chi hold her breath. She didn't expect that. Chi-Chi always thought about herself as an innocent girl, so she blushed even more than before and hid her face in her both arms.

When Goku ended, he tunred to slip under the quilt, but then Chi-Chi grabbed his shoulders. "Don't" she said quietly. _Is it a way I should talk to him, if I want him to satisfy me? Lead him all the time? _The bride grabbed her husband's shoulder. Then she placed hands on his cheeks and kissed him gently.

Goku found it strange. He hadn't been kissed before and he hadn't kiss anyone too. But it wasn't bad feeling. Chi-Chi's lips was warm, soft. He smiled, not doing anything more. Then Chi-Chi kissed him once again. She moved nearer to Goku, wrapped her arms around his neck. Son didn't have any experience, so he just did the same. Nipping her lips gently, he expanded his smile. "You remember I've told you don't cling to me so close?" he used to found it uncomfortable - wherever he wanted to go, Chi-Chi nuzzled to his shoulder, so he couldn't move. But at the moment... It was different. "Sometimes you can do it in way I like it."

Chi-Chi laughed. This time Goku really made her blushed. He hadn't told her anything like that before. Maybe it wasn't as romantic as she wanted, but it made her want him even more. She didn't response, just kissed him passionately. She was afraid she would have to lead Goku all the time, but then he did something, what made her surprised. Surprised in very positive way.

Son pulled her closer in his arms. Chi-Chi purposely brushed against his chest and placed herself on Goku's knees, astride. In this position, she could feel him growing. Sometimes Goku looked so neutral for her efforts, what made her doubted moment like now could ever happen. But at the moment she was just happy, they were on good way to satisfy each other.

"Undress me" she whispered, bitting his upper lip.

Goku nodded silently and did what was supposed to. It was something new for him. This feeling, activites, nonetheless he liked it and wanted more and more. This warm between his legs was something really, really enjoyable.

One moment ago, they both were naked. Chi-Chi's underwear was lying on the floor and she didn't wear anything but garter. She wore garter in most of her dreams. It was just fucking sensual.

Son lied on the bed and attracted Chi-Chi to himself. They started to kissing each other one again, now even more greedily.

_I knew... He isn't only real martial artist, he's also real man _Chi-Chi smiled to herself, when Goku nuzzled his head into her neck. Feeling kissing and licking, she shiged deeply. She didn't have any doubts, he did it instinctively. And it was next thing he was best at. He didn't have to be romantic. He was romantic in his own way she loved, now Chi-Chi was pretty sure.

Son hadn't thought about anything sexual before. He was so innocent in this subject, always focused only on martial arts and getting stronger. Chi-Chi woke emotions he had in himself what he didn't suppose even exist. Emotions, he was feeling at the moment, were unexpected, but made him feel wondeful. He was pressing his lips down his wife's body, kissing and touching even the smallest part of it. Goku heard Chi-Chi's deep breath and whispers. She was whispering his name over and over. The martial artist found it very alluring.

"Goku-san..." Chi-Chi panted, when her husband was playing with her nipples. There was still something childlish in his behaviour. As he found a new toy, giving him a lot of amusement. "I want you to be inside me..."

_Inside...? _he looked down his wife's body. Son was smarter than years ago. He laughed and once again kissed Chi-Chi's lips. "So it's why women don't have a penis..."

"Just take me" she told a little impatient, but with amusment in her voice.

Chi-Chi felt really fulfilled. Now she had everything she wanted and dreamed about. Every her husband's thrust made her more and more sure he loved her. He didn't talk about it, but she could feel it. She understood Goku wasn't effusive. "I love you, Goku-san..." she was whispered over and over, kissing him back every time, Goku's mouth touched her lips. His tongue in her mouth, his storng thrusts, his hands on her rear and back. Shaking under Son, she felt the happiest.

"So it was this your 'wedding night..." Goku muttered, when after fulfillent he lay down near to Chi-Chi. She nodded, nuzzling her cheek to Son's chest. Goku played with her raven hair, still breathing heavly.

His wife shook her head and smiled to him. "Not exactly... Wedding night is only one in the life. I hope _this _is going to happen more often..."

After this words, Goku's forehead got wrinkled, "I still don't understand, I suppose..."

But now Chi-Chi wasn't upset. She just giggled and gave Goku gently kiss on his chest. "You see, Goku-san...? You don't need to know what something is to be the best at it."


End file.
